Between
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: Summary : Keegoisan Sasuke membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke retak, danitu apakah yang akan dipilih Sasuke antara karir bolanya ataukah kekasihnya, Haruno Skura, yang akan mengejar beasiswanya? Judul gak nyambung sama isi, tapi baca aja yah?


**Disclimair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship and Love ****Khamora SsiZie**

**Between **

**Summary : Keegoisan Sasuke membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke retak, danitu apakah yang akan dipilih Sasuke antara karir bolanya ataukah kekasihnya, Haruno Skura, yang akan mengejar beasiswanya? **

**Check this out. **

Suasan pagi diKonoha High School kini sedang ramai, yah, yah, yah, mereka kini sedang membicarakan kemenangansekolah mereka dalam pertandingan bola, melawan Sekolah tetangga.

Adalah seorang pemuda yang baru saja memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di parkiran sekolah, ia turun setelah mengambil tas ranselnya yang ia taruh di samping jok mobil kemudi. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di ubin sekolahnya, suara teriakan para siswi sudah membahana, ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa, ini terbukti dengan aksi jalan sambil memamerkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, mari kita lihat papan nama di sekitar blazer coklat sekolahnya, di sana tertulis Uchiha Sasuke, Oh, pantas saja, jangan heran sodara-sodari, bukan tanpa alasan pemeran utama pria kita ini di teriaki seperti itu, bukan teriakan meremehkan, melainkan jeritan kekaguman dengan fruekensi yang cukup dapat memekakan telinga, namun seperti yang telah di jelaskan, Ia telah terbiasa, selain berwajah tampan dan berdompet tebal, pria ini sangatlah tahu cara merebut perhatian, seperti menjadi bintang klub sepak bola di sekolahnya yang telah memenangkan berbagai macam turnamen. Namun sayang seribu sayang jika kau seorang remaja seusia dengannya atau bahkan lebih muda atau lebih tua dan termasuk dari fans klub dari Sasuke dan berada di KHS kau mungkin akan kecewa, kau tahu kenapa? Karena idola kita ini sedang berjalan menuju kelas seseorang, lalu apa istimewanya? Ternyata ia menuju kelas kekasihnya.

Ia berjalan tanpa memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, seperti biasa sih, tapi kali ini, ia sangat amatlah terburu-buru, kenapa, mari kita ikuti langkah berikutnya. Setelah memastikan ini kelas yang akan di masuki adalah kelas kekasihnya, ia segera menuju tempat yang biasanya kekasihnya itu tempati baik belajar maupun hanya sekedar bergosip ria denga para gadis lain, ritual rutin para gadis remaja di pagi hari saat di sekolah.

BRAKK!

Oh Tuhan, betapa kagetnya orang-orang yang ada disitu, terlebih lagi pemilik dari meja yang baru saja di pukul oleh pemuda yang di kenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi. Dan pemilik dari meja tersebut adalah gadis bermahkotakan rambut berwarna bublegum, dengan kulit putih dan iris berwarna hijau emerald. Yah, Kekasihnya, yang langsung kita perkenalkan saja bernama Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan rombongan penggosip pun bubar, mereka tidak ingin menganggu acara antara sepasang sejoli ini.

Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada Sakura yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

Telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk pintu keluar kelas, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka berdua harus keluar.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng dengn raut wajah menolak keras.

Kepala Sasuke ia majukan, sehingga hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Sakura, dengan mata melotot.

Kepala Sakura dimundurkan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke, dengan mata menyipit.

Lima detik setelah itu, Sakura tertunduk lesu dan mengangguk. Hahhh, rupanya kedua pemeran utama kita ini tidak menggunakan mulut yang telah di berikan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka. Dan setelah anggukan dari Sakura yang artinya persetujuan dari sang pihak wanita untuk memenuhi permintaan dari sang pria berakhirlah dialog dengan hanya mengandalkan bahasa isyarat itu.

Kini mereka sudah berada di atap sekoleh tempat mereka biasanya berdua, kini Sakura tengah duduk bersila menunggu Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat pertama yang akan ia keluar dari mulut Sasuke sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di halaman Sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan jika kau akan berangkat sekolah duluan?" Jika ini adalah tampilan komik anime maka di sana akan di tampilkan Sakura yang terjatuh akibat pernyataan tidak penting dari Sasuke.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau menarikku hanya untuk mengatakan ini?" Sakura tidak menyangka ia di tarik jauh-jauh ke atap sekolah hanya untuk membicarakan masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Jangan menganggap sepele hal ini Sakura, aku tadi menjemputmu dan ibumu bilang kau tidak sudah pergi duluan"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku salah aku minta maaf Handphoneku ku asingkan dulu untuk sementara, tadi malam aku belajar, jadi ku nonaktifkan, dan aku lupa menghidupkannya tadi pagi, mengerti? Maafkan aku" Kata Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Di depan wajahnya.

"Baikalh, jangan ulangi lagi, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian, terakhir, saat kau pergi ke sekolah sendirian, kau melamun di halte, akhirnya kau ketinggalan bus dan di hukum karena terlambat ke sekolah" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar, yah hanya di depan Sakura dan orang-orang terdekatnya saja ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa mencapai satu paragraf atau bahkan lebih.

Mereka memang menjalin hubungan sudah hampir tiga tahun, sejalan dengan tingkatan kelas mereka, yah kini mereka kini sudah kelas terakhir di tingkat SMA, mereka menjalin hubungan dari tingakata pertama, awalnya Sakura merupakan musuh dari Sasuke, karena ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke melakukan apapun yang ia suka pada orang lain meskipun itu buruk, dan sejalannya waktu Sasuke perlahan menyukai Sakura, dan Sakurapun merubah watak Sasuke jadi yang semenah-menah menjadi penurut. Mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang tepat untuknya? Karena ia merasa bahwa Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak menjerit melihatnya melainkan memanyunkanbibir tanda ia tidak suka.

Baiklah selesai bernostalgia, mari kita memerhatikan masalah sekarang.

"Wakatta, ayo kita masuk Sasuke, sebentar lagi bel masuk," Sakura pun kini menarik pria yang sedari tadi menjadi satu-satunya lawan bicaranya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di kelas masing-masing, Sakura sedang memerhatikan gurunya, sesekali mencatar bagian penting yang di jelaskan oleh gurunya, tiba-tiba di buku tulis Sakura mendarat sebuah kertas kecil, kiriman dari siapa? Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapatkan Ino dan Temari yang duduk berseblahan ini menggerakkan kedua tangan mereka mengisyaratkan 'bukalah dan baca' Sakura lalu kembali berbalik ia membuka kertas kecil yang di remas remas hingga tak berbentuk, di sana bertuliskan 'Apa kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke tentang beasiswamu?' Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari surat yang tak berprangko, tak berpos dan hanya menggunakan robekan kertas itu. Pluk, datang lagi sebuah kiriman, yang sudah di pastikan siapa pengirimnya, ia segera membukanya di sana tertulis satu kata yaitu 'Kenapa?' Kali ini Sakura merobek kertasnya, ia membalas surat dari sahabatnya tersebut.

'Sebentar lagi ujian, ia akan tahu, cepat atau lambat' Ia lalu melemparkannya ke belakang, lalu segera kembali fokus pada guru yang sedari tadi menjelaskan.

Lain halnya di kelas Sasuke, saat Sasuke kini sedang fokus pada apa yang tengah di ucapkan gurunya, sebuah tiba-tiba saja saku celanya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan ataupun hanya sekedar pesan teks, namun, saat di tunggu beberapa lama, getaran pun berhenti, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, ternyata benar sebuah pesan teks dari kapten tim sepak bolanya.

From : Shikamaru

Pulang sekolah kita latihan.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki sambil menghela nafas panjang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bel panjang sekolah berbunyi, menandakan itu adalah waktunya para siswa kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat, bagaikan suara acoustic gitar di padu dengan piano dan biola, bagi siswa-siswi yang merasa jenuh pastinya sangat menikmati bel panjang itu, segera saja koridor yang awalnya sepi menjadi sangat ramai, tak ada bedanya dengan apa yang dialami kelas Sakura semua siswa dan siswi sudah berhamburan, namun masih ada beberapa yang masih betah dalam kelas untuk merapikan buku mereka yang belum sempat di masukkan di dalam tas, termasuk Sakura dan kawan-kawannya.

"Saku-chan kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Temari pada Sakura yang masih duduk dan memandang jendela di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku menemani Sasuke latihan, memangnya kalian tidak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Kata Shikamaru, dia akan lama jadi, aku boleh pulang duluan" Kata seorang gadis yang baru saja menanyakan Sakura tadi, gadis bercepol empat ini memang adalah pujaan hati sang kapten keseblasan timnya.

"Neji bilang padaku, ia akan lama, jadi aku bilanga ku akan pulang duluan dan ia mengiyakan" Kata gadis bercepol dua yang dari penampilannya terlihat tomboy, tapi inilah yang berhasil memikat pria yang biasa menjadi gelandang keseblasan tim sepak bola sekolahnya.

"Aku juga, Sai bilang ia akan lama, jadi aku pulang duluan saja" Sahabat Sakura yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang di ikat ekor kuda ini memang menjadi kekasih seorang back tim sepak bola sekolahnya, Sai.

"Kau Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Naruto bilang ia akan lama, jika mau menunggunya ia akan senang, tapi jika memang aku mempunyai urusan lain, aku boleh pulang duluan, karena aku berjanji akan menemani ibu ku memasak kali ini, jadi aku pulang duluan" Hinata menjelaskan secara lugas, membuat Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan yah Sakura?" Kata Ten Ten sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh ketiga gadis yang katanya ingin pulang duluan tadi.

Sakura kini sendirian, ia memandang keluar jendela, sore yang cerah dianggapnya bersahabat karena ia akan menemani Sasuke berlatih sepak bola, ia hanya tersenyum sendiri memandangi awan yang berarak, setelah lama ia sendiri Sakura pun memutuskan menuju lapangan sekolahnya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati berlatih hobi yang paling di gemarinya itu.

Setibanya Sakura di lapangan ia segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di sana, ia duduk paling dekat dengan lapangan, alasannya ingin melihat Sasuke dari dekat. Terlihat di lapangan sudah ada beberapa pemuda yang di bagi menjadi dua tim memperebutkan benda bulat bervolume yang berupa gas, untuk di masukkan ke dalam ruang yang di batasi oleh tiang di kanan kiri dan jaring di bagian belakang.

Sakura duduk di samping manajer tim sepak bola mereka, yaitu Chouji, Choji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sakura yang meneriaki nama Sasuke dengan begitu kerasnya, dan akan berteriak tidak terima jika tim Sasuke kehilangan bola yang susah payah di kontrol dan di opor ke sana sini.

Sasuke yang sibuk bermain kini menoleh akibat teriakan Sakura, di dalam hati ia sebenarnya senang karena Sakura mau menemaninya, tapi tuan muda Uchiha kita ini adalah Mr. Wajah datar selain pasangan penyerangnya yaitu Gaara dan keeper mereka Shino, mereka bahkan di juluki trio wajah datar.

"Sakura mau menemanimu? Baik sekali kita kan akan lama?" Kata Naruto yang kini berlari bersam Sasuke untuk mengejar bola,

"Hn." Kata Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat, oh bukan Kedua hurup khasnya.

"Dasar kau ini, pacar di puji kau hanya bilang 'Hn' apa kau tidak bisa bilang 'Terima kasih Naruto yang tampan dan baik hati" Kata Naruto tanpa dosa, Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya dengan wajah malas, dan langsung berlari menjauh untuk mengejar bola.

Kini matahari mulai mengeluarkan sinar oranye, akibat dari waktu yang tak pernah berhenti, semua yang ada di sana pun termasuk Sakura sudah lelah, meneriaki Tim Sasuke membuatnya ikutan lelah, seperti ia habis bermain saja, satu-satunya orang yang tidak lelah disana hanyalah Chouji, segerombolan pemain kini menuju arah Chouji dan Sakura, meskipun di sana ada Sakura yang notabene adalah gadis cantik nan mempesona, mata mereka hanya tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu air.

"Hahhh, capek sekali," Keluhan dari beberapa pemain yang di amini semua yang sedari tadi bermain bola.

"Kini mereka sedang duduk di mana pun mereka duduk untuk menikmati sebotol penuh air minum, namun Sasuke duduk di dekat Sakura tentunya, Skura bahkan melap keringat Sasuke, yah bagi semua pemain sepak bola yang berada di sana pemandangan itu sudah bosan di lihat, byangkan saja tiga tahun mereka selalu seperti itu, jadi jangan heran jika tidak ada sindiran sama sekali, malahan yang ada beberapa dari mereka memasang muka cemburu saat melihanya, ingin seperti itu juga dengan kekasihnya, namun karena latihan membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka menyuruh pasangan masing-masing pulang, kasihan melihat mereka nanti, akan kering jadinya jika menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura saja yang menjadi pacar yang benar-benar teladan di sini, kelewat teladan malah, namun usut punya usut ini adalah permintaan dari sang kekasih, Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura dan Sasuke kini sudah sudah berada di mobil grand Nissan putih susu milik Sasuke, karena memang pada dasarnya Sakura cerewat dan Sasuke yang pendiam, jadi akhirnya pembicaraan mereka yang mendominasi adalah cerita dari Sakura, dan Sasuke? Ia hanya sesekali menanggapi, kadang memberi nasehat, kadang hanya mengeluarkan kalimat 'Hn' jika kalian-kalian para gadis yang bertipe ingin di beri respon saat curhat, kalian pasti dongkol pada watak Sasuke, namun Sakura sudah terbiasa, dengan terbiasanya ia berubah menjadi Sakura yang pengertian terhadap Sasuke, untuk itu ia tidak pernah cemberut jika perkataannya hanya di tanggapi dengan 'Hn' atau kalimat singkat lainnya.

Kini mereka terdiam, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang dibahas.

"Ibuku memiintaku menyuruhmu ke rumah makan malam bersama, katanya ia rindu padamu" Sasuke memcah keheningan.

"Kau? Kau tidak rindu denganku?" Kata Sakura menggoda kekasihnya. Sasuke menggeleng. "Jahat sekali" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke memandangnya, ia gemas sekali melihat tingkah kekasihnya, ia mendengus lalu salah satu tangannya mencubit pipi kekasihnya, sedang tangan yang satu sibuk mengendalikan jalur mobil.

"Sakit tahu, jangan seenaknya padaku yah, memangnya kau siapa?" Kata Sakura pura-pura marah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merem seketika mobilnya, sasuke memastikan jalan di sekitarnya sepi, dan tiba-tiba ia memajukan wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis disampingnya, seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah tegang, ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat takut dengan segala kemungkinan, namun apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Sakura hanya mendapat sentilan di dahinya yang lebar.

"Apa yang kau harapkan jidat lebar baka?" Kata Sasuke menahan senyumnya.

Sakura merasa sangat kesal kali ini, ia sudah mendapat sentilan, di buat malu, dan di bilang bodoh, plus di ledek dengan jidat yang di milikinya, hohoho, tidak bisa, ini adalah penindasan mental. Okeh, Sakura kau lebai.

"Hey, kau Chikken but, kau pikir kau sempurna tidak masih ada yang lebih sempurna jika kau ingin tahu?" Kata Sakura yang menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali menjlankan alat transportasi megahnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menentang, yang matanya mash fokus pada jalanan.

"Entahlah, Gaara mungkin" Skak matt, Sakura tahu kelemahan Sasuke, rasa sayang yang berlebih pada Sakura membuatnya sedikit posesive pada Saskura, ia sangat tidak suka jika nama pria lain di sebut dari bibir mungil Sakura sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, namun jika dengan nada memuji dan membandingkannya dengan Sasuke, maka tunggu saja tekukan wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan sebut pria lain di hadapanku" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Makanya, kau jangan berulah," Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal, ia juga takut jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini.

Sasuke sangat sayang pada Sakura, makanya Sakura tidak pernah ragu padanya, ini di buktikan, dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah menyebut nama gadis lain, ia tidak pernah sekali pun dekat dengan wanita lain di sekolah, selain gurunya, di tempat lain pun begitu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke merem mobilnya di garasi rumahnya, iya, mereka sudah sampai di rumah kediaman uchiha, rumah yang besar nan megah serta mengambil konsep eropa modern. Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan mengambil tasnya di jok belakang, namun langkahnya sudah di dahului Sasuke ia mengambil tasnya dan tas Sakura, membawanya bersamaan di genggamannya. Sakura hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas sembunyi-sembunyi "Syukurlah dia tidak marah" Gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobil, ia kini berjalan di belakang Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung saja Sasuke membuka rumahnya yang memang tidak di kunci itu, setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, mereka menuju ruangan yang di tuju masing-masing, Sasuke pergi melesat ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, Sakura langsung menuju dapur karena ia mencium bau masakan dari arah ruangan yang sudah di hafal Sakura di luar kepala.

Tiba saatnya makan malam, Sasuke turun dari tempat bersemedinya sedari tadi ; kamarnya. Dengan kaos oblong dan celana panjang berwarna cream, ia pun segera melesat ke ruang makan.

Di meja makan sangat hening, hanya ada Sasuke, Sakura dan Uchiha Mikoto ibu Sasuke, Itachi dan Ayah Sasuke mengurus perusahaan seperti biasa.

"Untunglah kau datang Saku-chan, aku sangat rindu padamu, biasanya di sini sangat sepi jika tiba saatnya makan malam, dan kau tahu Sasuke bukan? Jika bersamanya sama saja kau tidak memiliki seorang teman makan" Kata Ibu Sasuke pada Sakura di sela sela kegiatan makan mereka. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada ibunya lalu kembali makan.

"Kebetulan besok tidak ada pelajaran yang terlalu menguras otak jadinya aku memutuskan ke sini, setiap malam aku selalu berkutat dengan buku, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh buku sama sekali malam ini, lagi pula aku juga rindu padamu bibi" Kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalau perlu kau mengunap saja" Kata Mikoto dengan Watados.

Seketika Sakura tersedak makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya, spontan Sasuke pergi ke arah Sakura yang berada di depannya, pergerakan itu di perhatikan ibunya sambil senyum senyum sendiri, Sasuke memberi minuman pada Sakura lalu membantunya meminumnya, ia mengambil tisu di atas meja dan melap sekitar bibir Sakura, "Hati-hati" Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali ke tempatnya hal ini di perhatikan pula ibunya yang masih senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Kalian mesra sekali," Kata Mikoto berseri-seri. "Kalian menikah saja besok" Lanjutnya.

Byuur, Ukhuk.

Sakura membuat air mancur dari mulutnya. Sasuke tersedak nasi yang di makannya, Ibu Sasuke diam kebingngnan, Author nyolong apel diam-diam.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memberi tisu pada Sakura namun kali ini Sasuke diam di tempatnya duduk, Sambil memasang wajah sangar pada ibunya sendiri.

"Aku cuman bercanda, oh iya, ngomon-ngomong sakura, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di mana?" Ibu Sakura kini bertanya serius pada Sakura.

"Aku belum memikirkannya Bibi," Kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ah, kau dan Sasuke sama saja, jika ku tanya selalu menjawab seperti itu, tapi sudahlah" Ibu Sasuke melanjutkan kembali makannya.

Makan malam itu pun berlansgsung seru, kenapa? Karena Sakura yang cerewet + dan Ibu Sakura yang juga jarang diam, berhasil membuat kebisingan di meja makan. Sasuke? Pasrah dan hanya diam menonton.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke, Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang empuknya sambil membaca majalah, yang menyangkut bola. Sakura sedang memainkan games komputer di laptop Sasuke.

"Oh, iya Sakura, kebetulan ibu menanyakannya, kau akan masuk universitas apa?" Kata Sasuke di sela sela bacaannya. Sakure lansung menghentikan kgiatan bermain gamesnya.

"Aku tidak tau, banyak yang sudah menawarkan tapi kau lihat saja nantilah, kau sendiri?"

"Entahlah" Itulah jawaban singkat dari Sasuke,

"Oh Iya Sasuke, kenapa di sini tidak ada satupun Selcamu?' Kata Sakura mengotak atik leptop Sasuke. "Oh, aku tau, kau pasti tidak PD dengan rambut chiken butt mu itu kan?" Kata Skura dengan nada mengejek.

"Diamlah jidat lebar"

"Dasar Chikken but, Mr. Wajah Datar, Pelit kata, dingin, tak tau berekspresi" Sakura rupanya tidak terima di katai seperti itu.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya ia pergi kearah pintu, Sakura takut dengan wajah datar dan dingin Sasuke saat bangkit Sasuke tanpa di duga mengunci pintu, ia berbalik dengan wajah menyeringai, Sakura lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hey kau apa maumu? Jangan macam-macam ya?" Namun sayang pertanyaan Sakura tidak diindahkan Sasuke, ia terus saja maju mengarah pada Sakura, Sakura terus saja mundur, ia ke ranjang Sasuke lalu melempari semua bantal pada Sasuke, namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak berhasil menghindar, sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sering, Akhmm, kita sebut saja berciuman, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sakura sangat gugup.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Payah!"Sasuke terus saja mengeliminasi jarak, sampai akhirnya Sakura terduduk di atas ranjang dan menyandarkan diri pasrah, ia menutup matanya ini membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebih mengerikan, Sasuke kini sudah berada di hadapan Sakura ia menopang tubuhnya sendiri di tembok belakang Sakura, kini Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari Sasuke, 5 Centi, 4 Centi, 3 Centi 2 Centi, kini hidung mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan, 1,5 Centi, 1 Centi dan TOK TOK TOK, Suara ketukan berasal dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke, ia membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura, merasa kecewa aksinya gagal kali ini. Sakura? Ia tersenyum bahagia sekarang, ia mendorong Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke kini terbaring dengan style biasa khas pria. Sakura turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar. Saat di buka ternyata di depan pintu sudah berdiri ssok anak tertua dari keluarga Uchiha, dialah Itachi.

"Sudah ku duga itu kau" Kata Sasuke cuek sambil memandang malas kakaknya dari tempat tidur.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" Kata Itachi antusias.

"Siapa lagi yang selalu menggagalkan rencanaku terhadap Sakura selain kau?" Kata Sasuke, yang langsung di beri tatapan deathglare dari Sakura.

"Benarkah Saku? Aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah di buat-buat sedih

"Ti.. Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali," Kata Sakura teragap.

"Oh, baguslah, aku ke sini ingin melihatmu, aku rindu padamu, kata ibu kau disini"

"Kau hanya inigin mengatakan itu?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Iya kenapa kau keberatan? Ya sudah, aku ke kamar dulu, lanjutkan saja apa yang tertunda" Kata Itachi dengan Watados.

"Aniki Baka! Umpat Sasuke pada kakaknya yang sudah berlalu. "Jadi, apa kau mau melanjutkannya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Skura yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu saja, sudah larut aku ingin pulang" Kata Sakura yang menyambar kunci mobil di meja dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke, pria dengan IQ di atas rata-rata ini sedang belajar menyimak apa yang di berikan oleh gurunya.

"Pengunguman, harap Siswa siswi yang mengikuti beasiswa di London, Ingris, haeap ke ruang guru, saya panggil nama-namanya, Matsumi Kurawa, Haruno Sakura, Zintari Monawa, segera ke ruang guru"

Pengunguman dari sound sistem yang di pasang dari tiap sudut kelas seperti tamparan keras bagi Sasuke, setelash mendengar itu pensil yang di pegangnya patah, ia sudah tak fokus sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya segera memuinta penjelasan dari Sakura secepatnya.

Tibalah saat bel istirahat, Sakura yang sudah lelah dengan pelajaran yang tak urung selesai kini selasai juga, namun hanya beristirahat sebentar sebelum pelajaran di lanjutkan kembali sesudah istirahat, baru saja Sakura memasukkan bukunya dalam tasnya dan beranjak, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang yang baru saja tiba dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura kaget namun saat melihat orang yang menariknya Sasuke ia mengikut saja, namun Sakura meringis kesakitan, bayangkan saja, pergelangan tangan Sakura pucat karena tidak adanya aliran darah di sekitar daerah itu, karena cengkraman yang kuat oleh Sasuke.

Tiba di atap sekolah, Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura keras.

"Apa maksud mu sebenarnya? Beasiswa di London? Aku ingin penjelasan" Kata Sasuke dengan nada sangat tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu Sasuke, bukankah kau ikut bangga padaku?" Kata Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Bangga? Ku pikir aku mengijinkaannya?" Sasuke kini menaikan nadanya,

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mengijinkanku?" Sakura melototkan matanya tidak percaya, bagaikan petir angin badai, di siang bolong,

"Benar, batalkan sekarang juga" Bentak Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kau hanya kekasih ku, dan ku pikir seorang kekasih akan mengerti apa pun pilihan yang terbaik kekasihnya" Bentak Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Jadi kau tak menghargaiku sama sekali?" Sasuke berkata sambil melotot.

"Jangan bicara tentang itu di hadapan ku, aku selama ini berusaha keras meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau bukanlah sosok egois, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, apa kau pikir mudah selalu bolos di pelajaran les tambahan yang kau sukai? Hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bola mu? Karena ku tahu kau akan membentakku lagi jika aku tidak menonton, dan kau pikir aku tidak pernah bosan selalu menunggu mu selesai berlatih bahkan pernah sampai malam hari? Atau sampai tengah malam, karena kau akan membentakku Sasuke, apa kau pikir seorang wanita mau di perlakukan seperti itu, tapi aku coba sabar karena ku yakin kau akan berubah, tapi nyatanya tidak, dan terlebih lagi saat tadi kau menarik tanganku apa kau pikir aku tidak malu, dari tampangmu tadi saja orang bisa tahu bahwa kau sangat kuat mencengkram tanganku, apa kau pernah bertanya apa kau kesakitan? Tidak pernah, kau terus saja memperlakukanku seperti bonekamu, apa pernah sekali saja kau berfikir aku juga memiliki nyawa? Kali ini kau sangat keterlaluan, jika memang kau mau aku membatalkan beasiswa ku, kita putus saja!" Sakura mengeluarkan semua unek uneknya sambil berlinang air mata, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Setelah mengatakan semua itu Sakura pergi, tangannya sempat di tahan oleh Sasuke, namun dengan kasarnya Sakura menepisnya.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena seratus persen apa yang di katakan Sakura benar adanya, ia terduduk dan menyandarkan diri di tembok yang tadi tempat Sakura di hempaskan dengan kasar. Ia terlihat frustasi.

Selama pelajaran, Sasuke tidak masuk, ia membolos dan hanya terdiam di atap sekolah, merenumgi apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia tidak menyangka, akan berakhir seperti ini. Tuhan, tolonglah tuan muda kita ini, ia terlihat tidak memiliki gairah hidup.

Jika Sasuke tidak masuk selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura di suruh pulang oleh gurunya karena terlihat sangat pucat dan terlihat akan tumbang kapanpun. Mereka sedang dalam masa-masa yang tak ingin di alami oleh pasangan kekasih, namun tak sadarkah kalian, ini adalah bumbu-bumbu asam manis sebuah hubungan, namun memang Sakura dan Sasuke baru kali ini bertengkar hebat, karena jika mereka bertengkar akan segera terselesaikan dengan Sakura yang mengalah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan teks pada Sakura untuk meminta maaf, tapi tidak ada satupun yang di balas, jangankan di balas, mungkin baru melihat nama Sasuke saja sebelum di baca pesan itu sudah di hapus duluan. Di klubnya Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke adalah seorang yang profesional, namun semua temannya tahu bahwa ia memiliki masalah dengan Sakura. Di sekolah Sakura selalu menghindar, saat Sasuke mendatangi rumahnya, Sakura selalu tidak ada, pernah Sasuke menunggu sampai tengah malam di luar rumahnya saar melihat Sakura pulang, ia seera menghamoirinya, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Sasuke di luar sendiriannya, sampai tiba saatnya sampai sekarang, kira kira dua minggu sebelum ujian.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, ia kebingungan apa yang harus di lakukan untuk Sakura kembali menjadi miliknya. Karena dari pihak Sakura, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, ia terus berusaha mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, bermaksud mengganti Sepatunya sebelum pulang, ia melihat Gaara juga, sedang menuju kearahnya untuk mengganti sepatu, setelah bertegur sapa sebentar, -pembicaraan seperti apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka berdua?- Gaara membuka loker sepatunya di situ banyak selai terdapat surat, dari fansya, Sasuke melihatnya, Gaara memasukkan surat-surat itu ke dalam tasnya, Sasuke yakin ia tidak akan membacanya, hanya untuk mrnghargai saja ia melakukan itu, di loker Sasuke tak kalah banyak surat, ia lalu membolak baliknya, ia mendapat pencerahan rupanya, terlihat ia sangatlah sumeringah.

"Terimakasih banyak Gaara" Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan Sasuke berterima kasih pada Gaara, Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa menatap Sasuke bingung, ia ingin meminta penjelasan, namun Sasuke segera berlalu dari hadapannya, karena memang tuan Sabaku ini adalah orang yang cuek, ia menganggap itu hanya angin lalu. Dandia jugapun ikut berlalu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, dengan sangat terburu-buru ia segera mengambil stand duduk yang bagus di meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah perkamen, lalu di tulisinya sesuatu di sana,

_**Sakura, entah kalimat apa yang harus ku tulis. **_

_**Aku minta maaf padamu atas apa yang ku lakukan selama ini, aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah sengaja melakukannya, aku terlalu menyayangimu, tanpa sadar aku sudah terlalu posesive padamu, aku menyesal, aku sangat menyesal. **_

_**Sakura, ku mohon maafkan aku, jika aku mengatakn kau tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, mungkin kau akan menganggapku penuh dengan bualan, jika begitu aku ganti, kau bagaikan nafas buatku, jika kau masih menganggapnya bualan, bagaimana jika ku katakan bahwa kau memenuhi seluruh otakku, kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pandai dalam berkata puitis, namun aku ingin kau tahu kau benar-benar penting bagi kelangsungan hidupku. **_

_**Haruno Sakura, aku berjanji padamu tidak akan lagi membentakmu, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, asal kau mau memaafkanku. **_

_**Dulu, Aku sangat paham bahwa kau sangat pengertian dan memahami diriku, namun sekarang, aku tahu bahwa kau amatlah benar-benar sangat terlalu mengerti dan perhatian padaku, ibuku saja menyerah dengan kekerasan kepalaku, namun kau mampu selalu dapat mengatasinya. **_

_**Demi Tuhan Sakura, aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang baik, jangan biarkan aku tidak lulus ujian, karena yang ada di otakku hanya bagaiman caranya mendapatkan maafmu, dan membuatmu kembali ke padaku. **_

_**Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sekali lagi, aku menyesal, aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Sasuke. **_

Setelah banyak sekali kertas bekas yang di buang Sasuke memnuhi lantai kamarnya, akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan surat yang di tata sedemikian rupa, setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia segera ke rumah Sakura dan memberikannya pada Ibu Sakura untuk di baca Sakura, namun di luar amplop tertulis, **Sakura, ku mohon jangan di buang, dan bacalah. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tiga hari setelah pengiriman, tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sakura, kini Sasuke bahkan makin frustasi, ia tidak tahu haru sberbuat apa lagi. Kini ia sedang berada di rumahnya merenung di kamar seperti biasa, sesekali melirik jam dinding, ingin hari ini cepat berakhir, tanpa Sakura hidunya membosankan, setelah memastikan ini sudah jam tidur, ia pun terlelap.

Sasuke's Pov

Aku merasa badanku ada yang menggoyangkan, ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi, ia juga membuka gorden jendelaku, apa dia tidak sadar sinarnya, menembus kornea mata ku sehingga meskipun aku menutup mata ini sangatlah silau. Siapa pun dia aku pasti akan memarahinya, tak tahu kah dia ini libur nasional? Apa ibu tidak melihat tanggal, padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku lingkari agar ia tahu aku tidak memiliki kegiatan hari ini dan aku bisa tidur sepuasnya, melupakan masalahku yang tak kunjung usai dengan Sakura? Aku tak kunjung bangun, mana mau aku, ibu juga akan mengalah jika seperti ini, dan berhenti mengusik tidurku, aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal, namun Ibu terus saja menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun, sudah pagi"

Astaga ibu, bahkan suara mu mirip sekali dengan Sakura, apa kau tega membiarkan anakmu yang paling tampan ini menjadi gila, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, aku juga nanti akan bangun.

"Sasuke, bangunlah, ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi"

Memangnya aku peduli, jika perlu aku akan tidur sampai besok, toh besok juga masih libur, namun tetap saja suara ibu ini mirip sekali dengan Sakura, aku pikir aku mungkin memang sudah gila.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Astaga kali ini aku tidak gila, suara ini benar-benar suara Sakura, bagaimana mungkin ibu menirunya? Ibuku ternyata hebat juga, karena penasaran aku membuka mataku.

Oh ternyata benar aku sudah gila, bisa-bisanya aku melihat Sakura erada di hadapanku, dan bertampang cemberut karena aku tak kunjung bangun, Ibu, kau memang benar-benar hebat, tapi tunggu, bukankah Ibu bilang akan ke Cina menemani ayah satu hari ini? Jadi dia benar-benar?

End Sasuke's POV

Sakura benar benar kesal, Sasuke tidak kunjung bangun, sudah ia goncangkan tubuhnya, namun tetap saja ia masih tidur,

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Teriak Sakura, dan kali ini, rupanya berhasil, Sasuke bangun, ia melihat Sakura kebingngan, satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, sampai lima detik, tidak ada respon hingga tiba-tiba mata Sasuke melotot, ia lalu memeluk Sakura erat, mereka berdua jatuh di ranjang Sasuke, saking senangnya, Sasuke tidak memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang meringis kesakitan karena di tindih oleh tubuh Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau berjanji tidak menyakitiku, kau tidak tahu berat mu berapa kilo?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke lalu melepaskan Sakura.

"Aku lupa maaf" Dengan keadaan masih di atas Sakura, Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya "Dengar, aku berjanji tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku lagi, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu baik mental maupun fisik, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak akan membentak mu lagi" Kata Sasuke lembut.

"Jika kau memarahiku karena aku salah, itu tidak masalah, tapi jangan membenakku, aku tidak suka"

"Biklah, dan untuk masalah beasiswa, aku mengijinkan mu, asal dengan atu syarat, jangan pernah kau melirik laki-laki lain mengerti?" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan karena takut Sakura akan kembali marah jika ia mengungkitnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita tidak usah mengungkitnya lagi, sekarang menyingkirdari hadapanku, dan lekaslah mansi, karena kau sangat bau? Setelah itu kau langsung ke dapur.

Sasauke menuruti semua yang di katakan Sakura, hari itu menjadi hari paling menyenangkan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura karena mereka sudah lepas dari masalah yang membelit, meskipun Sasuke mendapat penindasan dari Sakura karena mendapat list pekerjaan yang sangat banyak, namun tak membuat Sasuke lelah, apapun demi membuat Sakura senang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tiba saatnya pelulusan ujian, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak merayakan layaknya siswa siswi biasa, mereka ke jalan lalu jika menemukan anak jalanan, mereka membagikannya sesuatu untuk di konsumsi, mereka bahkan ke gang gang, untuk menemukan mereka, setelah lelah mereka berdua ke pantai yang mereka lewati, kebetulan sekali di sana tidak ada sama sekali orang, hanya mereka verdua, hal ini di manfaatkan untuk piknik mendadak, dengan peralatan sadanya mereka berduapun berpiknik ria.

Sasuke kini bersandar di pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi nan teduh, dan Sakura tidur di pangkuan Sasuke, sesekali Sasuke menatap kagum pada wajah polos kekasihnya pada saat tidur, ia tidak menyangka ia pernah membuat kesalahan : Pernah membuatnya menangis.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kata Sakura masih terpejam.

"Hn" Kata Sasuke datar.  
>"Han, Hen, Han Hen, kau tidak asyik" Kata Sakura terbangun lalu cemberut. Sasuke lalu menarik kepala Sakura untuk kembali tidur di bahunya.<p>

"Sakura, besok kau ada acara?" Tnya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke intens.

"Aku ada pertandingan bola, di sana ada pencarian bakat, kau mau menontonku?" Kata Sasuke takut-takut, ia takut jika mendapatkan kata 'aku tidak bisa dari Sakura' ia sudah berjanji tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Setelah mendengar itu, Sakura lalu tertunduk, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Aku besok sudah aka npergi ke inggris, maafkan aku sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini tapi kau lebih dulu mengatakan ini" Lirih Sakura menyesal.

"Kau akan pergi besok?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hmm, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu, untuk mengantarku besok, tapi aku berharap kau datang" Kata Sakura lirih.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam, Sakura tak lagi membahas soal ini, ia tidak ingin menambah beban Sasuke.

Sakura berfikiran ini semalaman, ia sangat bingung, waktu ia bermain bola, demi masa depannya ataukah mengantar kepergian Sakura, saat di mana ia terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya setelah mereka menyelesaikan kuliah mereka, bukankah itu sangatlah lama? Entahlah, kita tunggu keputusan Sasuke besok.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorak sorai gempita memnuhi stadion tempat di mana Sasuke akan bermain bola demi masa depannya, karena di sana banyak sekali pencari bakat, ia masih bermain dengan klub sekolahnya, yap, Sasuke ternyata memilih permainan bolanya.

Kini Sasuke memandang ke seluruh stadion, tidak ada satupun dari penonton yang rambutnya, berwarna buble gum, rambut wanita Sasuke ini memang terbilang unik. Ternyata memang benar Sakura akan pergi sekarang.

Selama pertandingan masalah Sasuke tidak ia kesampingkan, ia bermain sangat profesional, bahkan sudah dua tembakannya yang gol, hal ini membuat tim Sasuke unggul.

Selesai pertandingan, Sasuke kebanjiran pencari bakat, ia sangat lelah meladeni banyaknya pencari bakat yang mau memberinya sebuah kesempatan emas.

Saat tiba semua selesai Sasuke melihat jam, sekarang sudah sangat siang, kata Sakura ia akan berangkat jam dua belas tepat, sekarang sudah jam sebelas empat lima, setelah meyakinkan bahwa sudah tak ada pencari bakat yang berminat dengannya, setelah bicara sebentar dengan pelatih, tanpa mengganti baju, namun hanya mengganti sepatu, ia melesat ke bandara, jarak antara bandara dan tempat mereka bertanding tadi bisa di bilang tidak dekat, Sasuke sesekali mengumpat jika terjebak macet, dan ia melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang, sesekali melirik jam yang ada di daskbor mobilnya, bisa di bilang aksi Sasuke sangat berbahaya.

Sasuke samapai di bandara dengan ngos ngosan, ia menv=cari-cari Sakura di sepanjang koridor, menemukan gadis ini, menemukan Sakura merupakan perkarah mudah, ia tinggal melihat siapa di antara mereka namun ia tidak menemukannya, ia bertanya pada seorang pramugari yang lewat.

"Permisi, apakah semua pesawat ke inggris sudah berangkat"

"Benar, semua pesawat ke inggris semua sudah berangkat" Jawab pramugari tersenyum sangat cantik, benar benar khas seorang pramugari. Namun di mata Sasuke hanya ada Sakura seorang, hohoho.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi yang di sediakan oleh stuf bandara untuk menunggu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi.

"Hey, kau menang? Banyak yang tertarik padamu?" Kata seseorang di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh siapa yang mengurnya to the poin seperti itu, ia melotot dengan apa yang di lihatnya, seorang gadis cantik, berambut pink, berjidat lebar, dan bermata iris emerald, sedang tersenyum.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?" Kata Sasuke menunjuk Sakura masih dengan wajah terkejut. Sakura menggeleng, wajah Sasuke kembali berubah jadi datar, gengsian sekali sih Sasuke ini, menunjukkan raut wajah gembiranya saja harus ia sembunyikan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada berkas yang masih belum selesai di urus, awalnya aku sedih karena kau lebih memilih bolamu, tapi aku senang kau memikirkan masa depanmu"

"Oh," Kata Sasuke datar. Sakura cemberut karena Sasuke hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya.

Nmaun tiba-tiba tanpa di duga dan tanpa di sangka Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, benar-benar erat, sampai-sampai wajah Sakura memerah, entah karena sesak atau karena malu karena Sasuke memeluknya di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"Sasuke lepaskan aku, badanmu bau sekali" Kata Sasuke sambil menutup hidungnya, Sasuke mengacak rambut pink Sakura yang selembut sutra, mereka sama sama tersenyum, lalu Sasuke memgang pundak Sakura,

"Dengarkan aku, besok kita berangkat bersama, kau mau?" Sasuke menatap Saura lekat-lekat.

"Ke mana?" Kata Sakura bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ke Inggris, ke mana lagi?" Kata Sasuke tersenyum jail,

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda? Seorang pencari bakat memberiku beasiswa bersekolah bola, sambil berkuliah di sana," Kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura berbalik memeluk Sasuke erat, namun kini mereka berdiri, Sasuke kaget dan hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Sakura, bukankah kau bilang aku ini bau? Menyingkirlah," Kata Sasuke pura pura tidak mau, namun ia sebenarnya sangat senang di peluk seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku bangga padamu, kita bisa bersekolah bersama, senangnya" Nmaun selesai mengatakan itu Sakura melepaskan juga pelukannya, ia bahkan loncat-loncat gembira seperti anak TK yang baru saja di belikan Ice cream.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak, ayo kita pulangbantu aku menyiapkan segala keperluanku" Sasuke menarik Sakura, untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera pulang.

"Kau harus berusaha kuat Sasuke, supaya kau bisa masuk ke MU, atau mungkin ke Man. City wah, bangganya, kau harus berusaha Sasuke, jika aku tidak sibuk, aku pasti akan selalu menemanimu berlatih" Kata Sakura mengebu-gebu nan Berapi-api.

"Baiklah, baiklah cerewet, ayo kita pulang"

FIN.

Author Speaks Time...

Maaf kalo banyak Typo, Hohohoho

Ternyata buat One Shoot susah ya?

Mohon Ripiunya ya teman-teman?


End file.
